Incomplete
by Sora-the-Ninja
Summary: Sora's memory won't fully come back, and the question is why? Riku and Naminé are worried, and DiZ doesn't know what to do will they figure something out? Better than it sounds. R&R please your reviews make me happy. Not yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sora, Riku, or anything Kingdom Hearts. I only wish I did.

Chapter 1

A blonde girl of about 14 sat in a completely white room. The only things that were coloured differently were the pencil crayons, her drawings, and her. Naminé had been drawing for hours steadily helping Sora, Donald, and Goofy regain their memories. She sighed as she was overcome by a feeling of guilt. If she had been stronger and hadn't helped the Organization she wouldn't have taken their memories away in the first place.

"At least Donald and Goofy have their memories back." She smiled at that it had taken her at least a month each to get their memories back. It was taking Sora even longer because she had to take apart the fake memories she had placed in his heart. She yawned and looked at the white clock on the wall. It was 11:30 at night.

"I should have time for one more picture," she told herself. She took out her black pencil crayon and prepared to draw Sora as a heartless walking through Hollow Bastion. She put the pencil nib to the page and did a down stroke, but where there should have been a black line nothing showed up.

"What in the world?" She said softly. She tried again but she pressed a bit harder. She kept on trying until she put so much pressure on her pencil crayon that the nib broke off. She stared in dismay at the broken nib.

Now fully awake she ran out of the white room and down the hall of a disarrayed mansion, and into the library. She took the yellow crayon and finished the symbol on the table. She quickly ran off the floor onto the carpet as the hard wood disappeared. When it was gone she ran down the metal stairs that had appeared and turned and ran down the hallway. Her footsteps rang out on the metal floor as her feet slapped the ground.

"DiZ!" She called out as she ran into the computer room.

"What is it Naminé?" A man with a face that looked like a red mummy's asked.

"I was trying to draw one of Sora's memories, but I couldn't draw it." She took a deep breath a look of panic on her face. "I don't know what's wrong."

"Get a hold of Riku." said DiZ "He'll want to know."

Kh Kh Kh Kh Kh Kh Kh Kh Kh Kh Kh Kh Kh

Riku was walking along the streets of Twilight Town, with nothing, but his thoughts to keep him company. _I_ _hope Kairi is_ _okay, and that Sora will wake up soon. _He hit the wall beside him out of anger. _If I wasn't so stupid and fought with Sora in our first adventure none of this would have ever happened. It would have been even better if I could have waited a day or two instead of opening up to darkness in the first place. _He fumed and hit the wall again this time slightly scraping his knuckles. He thought about his comatose friend. _If I hadn't done all that Sora wouldn't have lost most of his memory trying to look for me. _

"A penny for your thoughts." Said an unnaturally high-pitched voice behind him.

"I'm just thinking about everything that has happened these past couple of months, what about you?" he said to the short mouse. "Shouldn't you be fighting heartless or something like that?" Riku didn't mean to be mean he just wanted to be alone at that moment.

"Okay." The king said, and walked off.

Riku sighed and looked at the sunset. It was so pretty on this world.

All of a sudden a dark portal opened up in front of him, he summoned Way to Dawn to his right hand thinking it was a heartless attack. He was surprised when Naminé came out of the dark portal.

"Naminé? What are you doing here?" Riku asked.

She looked at him and said. "Come quickly, something's wrong."

**Author: **Oh, cliffhanger. If you want to find out what happens next I want 3 reviews. That's all I'm asking for okay. That shouldn't be too hard. Right. Please review I love to hear what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Only wish I did.**

**Chapter 2**

"What's wrong?!" Riku exclaimed running into the computer room with Naminé.

All he got was silence.

"Answer me!!!" he yelled at DiZ.

"For some unknown reason we can't regain anymore of Sora's memories," DiZ calmly replied. "We can't get anything past the part where he sacrificed himself for Kairi." DiZ turned back to his computer.

(Riku's Point of View)

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" I asked desperately. Sora was my best friend we couldn't let him wake up at this point. He would remember me as someone evil, someone who would attack his friends without second thought. The kind person that I used to be.

"We can't fix the problem until we know what the problem is." DiZ replied a hint of anger in his voice. Probably because I was being so hasty. He really annoyed me sometimes, and why didn't I hurt him? He could help Sora, Donald, and Goofy get their memories back faster.

I walked out of the room and down the hallway that led to the pod room. I looked up at Donald and Goofy. They looked so peaceful; imagine how worried they would be if they knew what was going on. I continued down the hall and walked into a completely white room. In the middle was a machine that looked like a flower bud.

"Sora." I whispered, looking at the pod knowing that my friend was sleeping in it peacefully with a huge gap in his memory. "Hang in there, once you get your memory back we can go back to the island. Kairi's waiting for us."

(Third Person)

DiZ was working hard on his computer trying to find out why Sora's memory wouldn't come back.

"Naminé," he said in his slow and depressing voice. "Go see if you can draw any other memories past that point."

The shy girl lifted up her head. "Okay." She said and ran back upstairs to see if it was just the one memory that wouldn't come back.

Riku walked back in the room and looked at DiZ, then just before he left the room.

"Riku, tell Mickey about this," he searched for the right word. "dilemma."

**Author: **Okay I cavedThank you to those who replied. I just want some reviews before I continue. Okay, tell me if you like it, tell if I can make it better. Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 3**

(The World that Never Was)

Roxas walked aimlessly down one of the bleak streets of the constantly dark city. He stopped when he came to a huge intersection he looked up the second biggest building in the city. Rivaled only by the Organizations stronghold, the building had huge television screens halfway up. While he was looking up at the building a voice called out from behind him.

"Hey, Roxas!" called the red haired and green eyed man. _Sometimes, he reminds me of Christmas. _Roxas thought to him self, but ran over to meet him anyways.

"Hi Axel." the dirty blonde teen called back. He was the youngest member of the Organization, but Axel said that sometimes the way that Demyx acted made him seem older. "How did the mission go?"

"Great actually, they didn't know I was a double agent until the very end." Axel stretched then continued "I only wish I got to finish off Marluxia myself."

"Why didn't you?" Roxas asked interested.

"The person that they were trying to use wanted to finish him off more than me."

"Why?"

Axel sighed Roxas wasn't going to give up until he had the full story. "Long story short, I went to their castle, got rid of Vexen, messed around with everyone, and helped the girl they were holding captive and the guy they were trying to make into their pawn."

Roxas scowled "That's not fair you left almost everything out."

Axel chuckled "Okay, I'll tell you, but let's sit down our feet would be noodles if we stood the entire time."

At least two hours later they stood up bones creaking from being in the same position for so long. They started walking back to the stronghold chatting the entire way. Anybody who saw them could tell that they were best friends.

_**Flashback**_

A boy woke up in a dark cathedral. For a few minutes he just sat there looking around, suddenly a dark portal opened up behind him. He knew that he should be scared, but he wasn't, he didn't feel anything. Even though he wasn't scared he jumped up anyways thinking he was in shock. As he got to his feet two oddly shaped swords appeared in his hands. One was black, the other was white.

"What are these?" he breathed to himself.

"They are keyblades," said the dark cloaked man in front of him. His voice was slow and deep. Even though the boy was having a problem with his emotions it still sent a shiver down his spine.

"Do you remember your true name?" the darkly cloaked man asked.

"What are you tal…," he cut himself off as a name flashed in his mind, "Sora."

The man stood there for a moment. "Then you shall be Roxas."

"Roxas," the boy tried the name out, "So, I'm Roxas."

"Come with me," the man opened another dark portal, and stepped through it. Roxas ran in after him.

_**End Flashback**_

"Hey, Axel." Roxas said.

"Yeah."

"If we get our hearts back does that mean we'll be somebodies again?"

"Yeah, Why?" asked Axel.

"I'm just wondering." Roxas replied. They rounded the last corner and the stronghold came into view, "Sora." Roxas whispered.

**Author:** Another chapter done. I tried to make it longer like someone asked. You know what to do if you want another chapter. I love reviews. I want to hear what you think about it. 3 Peace.


End file.
